Black materia
by Raayy
Summary: O que aconteceu no meio periodo que Cloud esteve sumido, após a volta de Sephiroth? [SephxCloud][YAOI]
1. Sequestro

Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (ééé, de novo) - Yaoi(de novo também) - Drama/Romance(acho) - SephirothxCloud

Baseado numa imagem fodonica que eu achei do Seph e Cloud, e também naquela parte que o Cloud some por um tempo e a Tifaargh acha ele em mideel o-ov  
Imagem: enjoy! x)

* * *

"Cloud, NÃÃÃOO!" 

Mas já era tarde, Cloud levitara e entregara a matéria negra a Sephiroth.

E com a matéria negra nas mãos de Sephiroth, pode-se dar adeus a esse mundo...

Então, tudo começou a tremer. A Weapon estava acordando.

Tifa, Cid, Rufus e os demais correram para sair dali. Os únicos que ficaram foram Sephiroth e Cloud. Por pouco, todos escaparam... sem o Cloud.

E derrepente, para Cloud, Tudo ficou escuro...

Ele acordara numa cama, mas não se lembrava de ter deitado em uma.

Se levantando, vira que estava em uma... casa?

Se virara e vira nada mais nada menos que, Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth?!

- Há muito tempo não te vejo... Cloud.

O medo, a hesitação e a desconfiança de Cloud era visivel no seu olhar. E Sephiroth mantinha uma postura divertida com a situação.

- O... o... o que...?

Cloud não sabia nem por onde começar a perguntar.

- Onde estou?! O que quer de mim?! Por que não me matou?!

Uma risadinha sádica e divertida veio de Sephiroth.

E Cloud estremecera.

- Você está na cidade dos ancients, Cloud. Não te matei por nao haver necessidade, e... eu não quero nada de você.

- E... então por que me trousse aqui?!

- Por que eu quero é vo-cê.

Sephiroth se adiantou e agarrou Cloud pelos ombros e o beijou. Cloud estava totalmente paralisado e chocado para recusar a investida e, mesmo se quisesse recusar, Sephiroth era bem mais forte que ele.

O primogênito de Jenova estava totalmente... alucinado. Como o gosto de Cloud era bom! Ele já o desejava a muito tempo... Um mero fetiche de suas loucas fantasias. Mas satisfaze-las era muito melhor do que ele imaginara.

E uma mão de Sephiroth escorrera para trás do pescoço de Cloud.

Cloud se arrepiara e, sem querer, abrira um pouco a boca deixando a língua de Sephiroth escapar para dentro, aprofundando mais o beijo. Cloud, antes chocado, começava a aceitar isso de pouco em pouco e fora correspondendo, ganhando um tom avermelhado a sua pele pálida. O relaxe no corpo antes imóvel, contribuiu para que haja uma deitada de corpos em uma cama macia, confortavel, quente.

Indiscritivel.

- Fim do primeiro cap -


	2. Entrega

Depois de um ataque histérico de uma fã do casal... xD  
me convenci a postar u-u' e foi a minha fic que mais ganhou reviews o-o duas reviews ç-ç  
enfim uu'  
Cap 2 \o/

* * *

- 

Jazia dois corpos deitados numa cama, forrado com lençois brancos de algodão. O maior corpo deitado sobre o menor, dormia; enquanto o menor, dono de louras medeixas bagunçadas, descansava mas não fechava as palpebras.

"Por que eu não resisti?"

Era a dúvida crescente que não o deixava descansar por completo, mas era apenas uma das. "Por que ele fez isso? Foi apenas pelo meu corpo? Mas eu sou um homem! E por que... eu permiti isso tão facilmente? O que está acontecendo comigo?! Ele matou minha mãe!"

Parece que alguém passaria em claro a noite.

O outro, com longos cabelos prateados, descansava tranquilo e serene com o calor que o corpo embaixo de si emanava. Anjo de asas negras, anjos caido dos céus. Anjo pecador, que espalha seu pecado para os outros.

Apenas uma cama, sono pesado de um lado e insônia de outro.

Cloud já pensara em escapar, mas como o anjo estava deitado sobre ele, não podia fugir sem acorda-lo. Muito menos pegado a sua espada que estava tão distante. Podia até tentar, mas achava muito arriscado, ou talvez fosse doces desculpas para não sair de perto dele.

O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

Mas logo o sol pairara, lançando feixes de luz que atravessaram o vidro e caiu sobre os rostos de ambos. O anjo abriu os olhos e viu o amante desmaiado de cansaço. Levantou-se, vestiu-se e saiu da casa abandonada. Abandonando um garoto cheio de perguntas levando as respostas.

Quando voltara o sol já era alto e o loiro já acordara. Sentado na cama observava o chão, calado.

Silêncio absoluto. O anjo deu um sorriso, puxou o amado pelo queixo fazendo-o olhar naqueles olhos, verdes, penetrantes, tentando faze-lo perde-se neles novamente...

- Alguem problema, Cloud?

A voz que quebrou o silêncio tinha um timbre arrepiante, capaz de curvar o mundo aos seus pés.

- P... por que... fez isto?

O anjo sorriu, forma prazerosa e divertida, revelando dentes brancos cintilantes.

- Por que eu quis. Por que eu me senti atraido... Por que eu quero.

E o beijou.

Cloud não resistiu, mas logo empurrou o anjo fazendo-o parar.

- M-mas por que quis, Sephiroth?

E o anjo sorriu pedindo paciência.

- Precisa de motivo? - Disse aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço para acariciar pálida pele, enquanto segurava sua cintura.

- Mas eu te matei!¹

Uma língua acariciou a pele pálida do pescoço até a base da cabeça fazendo os loiros cabelos se arrepiarem ainda mais.

- Por isso mesmo. Gosto de meninos fortes, e sexys.

E Sephiroth mordera uma orelha que não o pertencia.

Cloud estremecera e o olhara meio confuso e relutante.

- O que foi, Cloud? Ontem voce não recusou...

Um rosa se preencheu nas suas bochechas.

- Ma-as foi diferente!

- O que foi diferente?

Disse se aproximando do loiro.

- Eu pensei que você ia me matar!

- Eu não disse que não ia.

Cloud arregalou os olhos.

- Apenas se fugir de mim, já que não terá mais utilidade, irá apenas me dedurar.

E Cloud se entregara mais uma vez àquele anjo pecador.

Mas Cloud não assumia para ele mesmo que gostava disso.

* * *

¹: No OVA last order ele mata o Seph não? o.ô me corrijam se eu tiver errada XD

* * *

Amigas minha que leram a fic gritando hitéricas: CLOUD, SE ENTREGUE SUA PUTA! ;D  
Eu: Calmae u-u ainda não ;D  
Amigas: ç-ç

XD reviews?? ;-;


	3. Rejeição

SIM, EU SEI QUE FUI MUITO MÁ E QUASE MATEI VOCÊS DESCABELADAS POR PARAR NA MELHOR PARTE U-U'  
mas é tão legal fazer isso ;-; não me matem (puppy eyes)  
Enfim, u-u tó, DEVOREM suas gulosas uu

* * *

-

* * *

-Black Materia 3

Cloud estava aninhado nos braГos daquele anjo negro. E a confusЦo em parte se acalmara. "Então ele gosta de mim... de que forma eu não faço idéia, mas me deseja, disso eu não posso fugir".

Mas uma coisa estava engasgando Cloud.

Sephiroth matara a sua mãe. Incendiara sua cidade natal e quase matara a sua melhor amiga, sem falar na Aeris, a qual ele realmente matara. Era uma marca que não poderia ser apagada.

E por isto, odiava Sephiroth.

Mas tinha uma época, que o adimirava. Por sua força, seu jeito, sua sabedoria e esperiência. Não podia negar também, que ele era atraente. Longos cabelos até os joelhos que não o afeminava. Duas mechas que preenchia o contorno do seu longo e fino rosto. E olhos verdes... verdes... tão enlouquecedores.

Que apimentado sorriso sarcástico.

E por isso, e pelo que vinha acontecendo, amava Sephiroth.

Contraditoriamente.

Cloud estava confuso.

Se remexera entre os braços do anjo e olhara a janela.

Nublada como ele.

E o anjo acordara e abraçara o loiro, o puxando para perto de si.

Mordera a sua orelha e sussurou seu nome.

Cloud arrepiara e tentara recuar.

Era divertido ver Cloud submisso, relutante e com medo. Mas aquilo já estava começando a irritar Sephiroth.

- Cloud, - Chamou mais uma vez - Eu sei que você gosta disso. Pare de fugir.

Cloud se manteve calado.

Sephiroth segurou os pulsos de Cloud e o fez virar-se para ele.

Cloud abaixou um pouco a cabeça e começou.

- ... Você matou a minha mãe! Destruiu a cidade que eu nasci! Machucou Tifa! VOCÊ MATOU AERIS!

Terminando com um grito, lançava um olhar para baixo vidrado. Repleto de angústia ao se lembrar disso.

E com um olhar que se similaria a Confusão, desespero, raiva.

- Eu não escolhi minhas vítimas, Cloud. Foi acaso do destino elas aparecem na minha frente... Menos aquela garota Ancient.

Cloud levantou o olhar.

- Eu sabia que ela tinha uma ligação forte com você, e eu queria romper isto. Além de que ela queria atrapalhar meus planos de ir a terra prometida. Matei dois coelhos de uma só vez.

Cloud não acreditara no que ouvira.

- Não precisava ter feito isto...

- Foi o mais rápido.

Agora Cloud estava estremamente irritado.

- Vou ao banheiro.

A sorte é que ele não era um escravo, só um prisioneiro.

E num salto, se desvencilhou dos braços fortes do anjo e foi a um lugar que poderia ser chamado de "banheiro".

Uma mini cabine onde se poderia ser feita apenas as necessidades.

Sephiroth sorriu. e se ajustou na cama. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Cloud cederia totamente aos seus encantos.

O gostar de Sephiroth não era normal, estava mais para doentil, como ele próprio.

Fim

* * *

-

* * *

(Ray sai correndo e se esconde debaixo da cama) NÃO ME MATEM! T-T eu juro que já já posto o próximo, afinal eu já terminei a fic o-o' mas não vou postar tudo de uma vez u-u quero mais reviews º-º (a ambiciosa)  
Tá, parei.  
Alguém: Ela é sempre assim --v  
Ray: u-u'''' 


	4. Verde

o blá blá de sempre, vocês sabem u-u' o Cap 4 (putz, eu demorei demais pra postar, isso é que é preguiça) 

* * *

-

* * *

- Cloud, você não pode ficar aí trancado para sempre.

- Me deixe em paz!

- Ora vamos, a garota era realmente sua namorada?

- JÁ DISSE PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ!!

Sephiroth revirou os olhos como se aquilo o entediasse. Cloud o aborrecia com tanto sentimentalismo besta. Sephiroth estava deitado na cama, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e a cabeça sobre a mão. Os cabelos prateados formavam curvas sobre os lençois brancos, e a medida que o sol entrava pelo ambiente os cintilava. Se alguém tirasse uma foto, nunca diriam que aquilo era um anjo, mas o diabo tentador.

Cloud estava trancado no improvisado "banheiro" que aquela casa tinha. Sentado no chão e encostado na porta, o loiro abraçava fortemente os joelhos e estava em si, confuso. Escondendo o rosto entre os braços, tentava achar uma resposta, não havia.

- Cloud, pra que tanto drama? Eu sei que você gostava de mim, independente de ser um assassino ou não.

Sephiroth perdera a chance de ver um cloud totalmente corado e constrangido. Sim, já sentira uma adimiração especial por ele. Na shinra... quando seu melhor amigo trabalhava com ele. Adimiração intensa e profunda que se mesclou com paixão.

Causando um grande caos agora, que ele assassinara uma pessoa querida e preciosa sua.

- Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo. Sabe, você não é muito discreto. E agora que o grande amor de sua vida está te correspondendo, você vai por tudo a perder?

Cloud não sabe o que o fez levantar naquela instante, muito menos destrancar e sair dali. Se foi o medo de perder aquilo que sempre almeijou consquistar, ou se foi o orgulho de ser desafiado. Mas na verdade foi ambos, e puro e simples, impulso.

Cloud andou até Sephiroth sem medo, sem nada a dizer, apenas deitou-se sobre ele, e o beijou.

Sephiroth sorriu pelo canto da boca e novamente pegou o que era seu por 'direito'.

- Vamos, Cloud?

- Todo esse tempo aqui era sé para me convencer ir com você não era?

- Talvez. Sim, não, ambos. ou nenhum.

- Pois eu fiz a minha decisão.

- E?

- Eu vou voltar para a Avalanche, e lutar com você no momento certo. - Disse Cloud se levantando daquela cama e saindo daquela casa, e descendo as escadas, ouviu aquela voz pecaminosa e tentadora.

- Não quer tentar agora?

Cloud sorriu ironicamente.

- Ao contrário de você, Sephiroth, eu não subestimo meus inimigos. E você? Não disse que ia me matar quando eu não servisse mais para a sua luxúria?

- Feh... - Sephiroh sorriu - Eu ainda não disse que desisti ainda.

Cloud levantou o olhar da escada de onde estava e se virou para encarar Sephiroth. Posição firme de luta, mas Sephiroth sequer se mantave tenso um só segundo, do alto da escada de onde estava. Apenas com um leve gesto, segurou a masamune e quebrou toda a escada abaixo aos seus pés, jogando Cloud para baixo.

Não saberia se sobreviveria, se não, menos alguém em seu caminho... menos um fantasma para lhe incomodar. Se sim... Sephiroth achara que ia ser duro lutar contra aquele rosto que ele não queria matar. Não, ele não queria matar Cloud, testa-lo, irrita-lo e emburrece-lo até gostava, mas por alguma razão idiota ele não queria mata-lo.

Talvez estivesse seguindo a mesma burrice de Cloud, estava agora o adimirando por aguentar a dor de ter uma espada presa ao seu corpo mas ainda assim, lutar. Uma adimiração confudida com sua bela aparencia, loiros cabelos caindo sobre azuis intensos da cor de um lago claro e cristalino. Rosto jovial de um eterno adolecente e corpo moldado perfeitamente, tudo se confudira e Sephiroth estava confuso.

Não realmente confuso, apaixonado.

E isso poderia estragar todos os seus planos no fim das contas...

Cloud caira de muito, muito alto. Até agora ele não soube onde estava no fim das contas, só que estava na cidade dos ancients. Quando olhara para baixo, vira um lago verde muito profundo e com uma cor tão profunda dos seus olhos...

Dos olhos dela, dos olhos dele.

Cloud respirou fundo e caiu sobre o lago do Lifestream. Não queria pensar em Sephiroth agora, a única coisa que precisava fazer era impedir mais mortes, salvar sua grande amiga Tifa, seus amigos da Avalanche e vingar uma pessoa muito querida... mesmo tendo que pisar encima do seu primeiro e talvez único amor.

E nada o impediria, nem mesmo esse lago lembrando tão profundamente a cor dos olhos dele.

Por que esse verde, também lembrava a dor que aqueles olhos dela espressaram à sua morte.

[FIM!

* * *

-

* * *

GOMENASAI A DEMORA u-u' (ninguém vai ler isso mesmo...)  
Mas a porra do tava frescando comigo ¬-¬ ele não deixava eu por os acentos, o cedilha, o til e etc. ai lá vai a Ray escrever tudo de novo - -' mas está aí, o último cap, desculpa pelo triste end mas eu segui o jogo o-o e eu sabia que se Cloud ficasse com o Seph-chan ele ia ficar com uma dor na consiência insuportavel. Mas enfim... reviews onegai? elas não machucam ;-; 


	5. Um minutinho da atenção de vocês

Isso não é um capítulo, é apenas uma "reparação" dos erros pq eu não sou muito nerd no efê efê ponto net, ai acabei comentendo esses erros - -' 

a Imagem que eu me baseei é esta:  
www(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)deviation(barra)24833872(barra)?qsephiroth+cloud+materia&qhboost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5

E tem alguns erros na fic sobre acentuação e blá blá pq o efê efê ponto net não quer colaborar comigo u-ú vai ver é pq eu uso bloco de notas pra escrever.

Como no cap 3:  
Cloud estava aninhado nos bra?os daquele anjo negro. E a confus?o em parte se acalmara. "Então ele gosta de mim... de que forma eu não faço idéia, mas me deseja, disso eu não posso fugir".

na verdade é "braços" e "confusão" x-x

Enfim, desculpe pelos milhares de erros, pelo menos serviu de lição pra eu aprender como lidar com esse site chato o-o+

E brigada para todos que leram! \o/


End file.
